Park Il-Pyo
Park Il-Pyo ''(Kor: 박일표)'' is the Jeonranamdo Province Champion of the G.O.H Tournament. He is considered as one of the top 3 fighters in the country and is famousy known as Sakyamuni Park Il-Pyo. Appearance Il-Pyo has blue hair and is always smiling. He wears a hoodie with a tiger face at the back. He is seen wearing his blue jeans but during combat he folds one leg halfway upto his lower legs. Personality Il-Pyo has a very laid back and fun loving personality. In the provincial G.O.H tournament, he gave up on a sure win match without any known reason. Later, when he meets Taek Jae-Kal and is punched, he easily dodges and starts playing rock, paper and scissors. He tends to get serious when his opponents harms his team mates. He is also quite calculating and observative, analyzing Renewal Taekwondo and taking advantage of it's weaknesses. When cornered his personality switches to that of a savage animal, massacring anything in his path. Plot Abilities Il-Pyo' s abilities are quite well known and he has many rivals who wants to defeat him. He is also known as one of the 3 Emperors in the whole country. Even a member of 'The Six', Jun Jae-San, was seen praising his abilities. Il-Pyo's level is usually 8 but it rises to 13 when he fights seriously using his legs. In the regional competition he won every single match by forfeit or withdrawl of his enemy, overwhelmed by his own 'massive' battle aura. However, this did not affect Gwum Gi , the Chungcheongbukdo's strongest fighter. Superhuman Endurance: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training with his master he has supernatural agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Super Human Strength: Han Dae-wi has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Han Dae-Wi has blown apart arenas, buildings even a city a size surrounding with a single punch even after fighting for hours. Superhuman Speed: Han Dae-Wi has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is closer to "hypersonic". Analytical Skill: Like Jin Mo-Ri, Park Il-Pyo possess great analytical skills when he devises strategy for weaker members of his team to beat or injure stronger opponents. He can recongnize a martial arts weakness or a technique weakness upon witnessing it once and come up with counter strategies. 'Ssam-Su Taekkyeon' It is a martial art which was developed by Park Il-Tae and is used by his grandson, Il-Pyo. It is a combination of Practical Taekkyon and Renewal Taekwondo in order to minimize the weaknesses of Taekkyon. Till now, Il-Pyo has never lost. *'Leg Lock' (Kor: 딴죽): Used to grab opponent with hands in Ssam-Su Taekkyeon. Similar function with Hoe-Grab in RE Taekwondo. *'Knee Kick ' (Kor: 무릎찍기): Was used as preparation move for 'Nirvana' along with Tdan-Juk. Slams the user's knee into the victim's face while holding the opponent with Tdan-Juk in mid-air. *'Inward Trip' (Kor: 안낚걸이): Puts the user's leg behind the victim's leg and pulls the victim with it. The victim loses, balance and falls down. Similar function with Hoe Grab in RE TKD. *'Nirvana' (Kor: 열반): Bashes the opponent's face with the user's knee combined with the user's weight. In the series, Park uses it with the combination of Leg-Bracket+Knee-Chopper for correct formation of him and his opponent and Inner Hook to fall down while his knees are crushing Gwum-Gi's face. However, he misses on purpose by putting away his knee before reaching the ground. *'Ssam-Su Bubop' (Kor: 쌈수 보법): Strikingly similar with 'Step' skill Jin used in EP 02. Almost teleports to where the enemy's back is. *'Nakyoung (Falling Blossom)' (Kor: 낙영): Resembles 3rd Stance Hwechook. Strikes the enemy with legs three times from Low to Middle and then High. Used to KO Gwum-Gi. *'Roundhouse Kick and Scythe':' '''The attack starts with a roundhouse kick and further the holds the opponent's face with knee joint. This is to pin the opponent with one leg in order to aim punch straight at the face. *'Awareness': It allows the person to read the muscles and other factors of the opponents body to predict where the next attack will come from. However it can only be used if both opponents are touching each other and it cannot predict two attacks at the same time. *'Facial Strike': A dodging the opponents attack a swift kick with the knee is delivered to the face. *'Sky Kick': A high kick performed by bringing down the leg upon an opponent. It true effect was not seen as it was quickly countered by Jin Mo-Ri. *'True Nullifying Spin': A technique delivered by kicking one's opponent, when being performed a swirl of wind is generated around the user and then concentrated around the leg and it generates a massive tornado after it connects with the opponent or target. It is just like the Truth Tornado of Renewal Taekwondo and was in fact used to counter that technique. The wind generated by the kick is black in colour. *'Fish Hook': It is performed after an opponent kicks the user an their leg lands on their shoulder, then the user jumps in the air and lock their legs around the opponents leg and neck. It was used to counter Leg Hook of RE Taekwondo. *'Front Reverse Spin': A kick performed by instead of going forward goes backward. It can be performed both high and low and is also called Back Spin. It was used to counter the Front Spin of RE Taekwondo. *'Twin Fire Tornadoes: Twin Blades': After igniting the concentrated air in the surrounding, it catches on fire and the user creates two tornadoes out of it. The user then kicks the tornadoes slightly upwards creating two blades made of flames. *'3rd Flame Spin': '''Flame Kick': By adding another spin to the technique of Twin Blades a next blade of fire is generated to attack. It is then concentrated around the user's foot to attack. It was countered by RE Taekwondo's Ice Kick. *'Fifth Degree Flame Murder': After the air is ignited and flames are created, Park Il-Pyo does another twist and kicks the opponent releasing a shockwave of flames that is capable of obliterating multiple Charyeoks, along with damaging the surroundings. *'Final Nirvana Kick': As the name suggest this technique is a kick that goes upward and releases a giant blade of fire. Charyeok Nine-Tails Guardian: This is the Charyeok of Park Il-Pyo. It is currently the only Charyeok that changes the appearance of it's user, besides Yu Mi-Ra's Yeo-Po Bong-Seon. It is one of the most powerful Charyeok seen to date it has been seen taking down multiple charyeoks in Greed's arsenal. Heath Generation: It gives the user a small amount of HP upon appearance. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power to the point where it can no longer be traced with the naked eye.' ' Fox Generation: It also allows the user to summon many nine tailed foxes ranging from them to be big or small made out of fire. Fire Manipulation: It also grants the user the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. He often summons foxes made out of flames or create scythe like blades at his elbows to attack. Fox Rain: An attack where he summons down multiple blades made of flames down on an opponent. It is easily able to cut through a Charyeok and cause a blaze. Heavenly Fire: It is an attack that uses the blades at his elbows to attack causing an large gash on an opponent. Demon Night: This is an attack where multiple foxes of various sizes attacks an opponent. Image Gallery Jin mo ri (talk) 00:21, February 1, 2013 (UTC) 01-06-2012 11-13-44 PM.jpg 01-06-2012 11-15-02 PM.jpg 6-9-2012 11-52-05 PM.jpg 6-9-2012 11-52-27 PM.jpg The Ninetails Guardian.jpg|Nine tail gaurdian 6-22-2012 7-35-36 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-35-17 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-35-08 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-34-53 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-28-29 PM.jpg 6-22-2012 7-29-04 PM.jpg 01-06-2012 11-16-05 PM.jpg 6-9-2012 11-52-05 PM.jpg 01-06-2012 11-15-02 PM.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users